


I was screaming at my father and you were screaming at me

by TammyDKiryu



Series: Regarding Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Michael/Dean if you want to see it with shipping googles, i need to learn how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyDKiryu/pseuds/TammyDKiryu
Summary: They were just...Them.Standing there, in the middle of The End of the World, with the most important person of their existence killing everything in his way.





	I was screaming at my father and you were screaming at me

**Author's Note:**

> "...There is this feeling of being cracked open, rushing endlessly outwards and upwards, and wanting somebody to hold you still, bring you back to yourself. It's an incredible, celestial, but somehow lonely feeling."
> 
> **[About Sky Full Of Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PNIFOOv-Rlo)**

They didn't know. No one of them knew.

Maybe Cas suspected, but with no Grace anymore to see what was beyond his flesh, perhaps he didn't know either.

When Dean shouted out to the sky a _Yes, _someone heard.

_Michael heard. _

Dean Winchester was his Sword. His one True Vessel.

They are connected to a different level. In a way that not even soulmates could be.

So of course, he heard.

The thing is that nobody wanted to go down to Earth. Less him, with Lucifer around. But his vessel was crying out for him like a dying man, his soul was in pain and incomplete, begging to be fulfilled. Be with him, with his Grace.

_Soul_ and _Grace_.

So he went down. Dean could hear him this time, and with a sigh of relief, Dean Winchester said _Yes_.

It didn't work.

(At least not the way they expect it to work.)

Dean didn't feel different and Michael didn't feel different either.

The thing is... _They always were the same._

Maybe Dean wasn't Dean anymore but wasn't Michael either.

And Michael wasn't Michael anymore but wasn't Dean either.

They were just... _Them_.

Standing there, in the middle of The End of the World, with the most important person of their existence killing everything in his way.

-

Nobody notice.

Because The End changes you, of course. So nobody noticed how Dean was less or maybe was more.

MichaelDean _THEM _didn't know anymore.

-

It was like the Civil War in Heaven all over again.

(It was like hunting alone all over again.)

Just he (them) and _their_ objective. 

(To kill, to survive.)

With all the people around being an ally but nothing else.

(No if they want to survive, no if they want to live enough to kill Sa-Luci- _The Devil_.)

-

Castiel was a deplore image of what all of the angels were now.

(At some point, Heaven didn't just stop listening, the thing was that no one was in Heaven anymore.

_They fell._

They fell and died by the hands of the infected because angels were more fragile than previously believed.

Just look at Castiel.)

He broke easily.

He fell fast.

_B__ut at least survive_, the Dean part of them said.

_For what?_ , replied the Michael part of them.

** _For what?_ **

-

He knows he isn't _them_.

So that's why he says it.

**"Say Yes."**

But he knows... oh,_ they_ know. The other him is not going to do it.

Not because of selfishness.

No because of pride.

It's because they know it wouldn't matter either way.

_They were always the same._

-

They can see Lucifer but not Sam.

And it's not like they became one, oh no, Lucifer extinguished Sam.

_Destroyed him_. 

So, in The End, they just had to kill one brother. 

But in The End, It didn't work out.

He is in the dirt, with the other one over him. Smiling, saying something that they don't care. They are more interested in the other him that comes running. He thinks a _Sorry you have to see this_ before Lucifer breaks his neck with one move of his foot.

-

Dean is there, and Michael is there.

_(There_ being nowhere, really.)

Everything is white, too white.

Michael doesn't recognize it for a long time until he does.

**"Heaven?"** Dean asks.

**"God's Palace," **Michael says.

Because "Heaven" isn't just one, and Heaven is not for Michael anymore.

But for Dean, maybe.

**"God's Palace"** Dean repeats with so much incredulity.

**"Yes."**

And even after The End, even after he died._ They_ died. His Father isn't waiting for him.

God isn't there for them.

**"Where is He, then?"**

**"Not here."**

And that's enough for him to just break. Just crumble on the white (too white) floor. Feeling everything he didn't know he could feel.

(Anger, fear, hopeless, sadness, frustration.)

He can't breathe, even if he doesn't need to.

He is crying, even if he doesn't suppose to.

**"But I am,"** Dean says and he is right there, as those 5 years before this. With him, making him feel complete and full of warm light because even if the Righteous Man wasn't righteous anymore, his soul was still the most dazzling thing he had ever seen.

Even the Morning Star did not compare.

(And that's when he noticed how Lucifer didn't mean the same to him. Not like how Sam still meant to Dean.)

But that is a thing that isn't important anymore.

Not when they are finally free.

No more death, no more pain.

No more trying to save someone who didn't deserve to be saved.

He is not going to thank his Father for all the things he put him (_them_) through, but he can thank his Father for letting him accompany Dean here.

**"I know."**

Because he and Dean were always the same.

It is fair that, in The End, were just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> ["...you are not as similar to Michael himself as he made out. Michael is a strategist, a war commander; his plans are flawless and bloodless. You are not so cold. And because you are not, things will not be so…inevitable, while you still remain in control of your actions.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/245097/chapters/377968)
> 
> So I just read this, and I thought how in The End, Dean is kind of like that. A war commander. And I remember seen somewhere that Jensen said that if Dean was a Demon he wouldn't care about Baby (we know that now that it's true) so I went all the contrary, and I think Michael wouldn't care about Baby either (more considering the circumstances)<strike>(we don't talk about fake ass bitch Michael because I still not watch that season for... Reasons)</strike>
> 
> And I am hoping that we could see Endverse!Dean again in the new season, I wrote this. AND because I'm re-searching for some Michael/Dean|Michael!Dean making this kind of both???


End file.
